


Golden Circle

by elletromil



Series: Wedding Ring [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy seems completely overjoyed when they get in that morning, but no one really takes notice since that’s how he looks since they got back from Kentucky with Harry in tow.Harry and Eggsy just got engaged.





	1. Andrew

**Author's Note:**

> So a few weeks ago my dear Eunice made a post on tumblr on how the only golden ring she wanted from the sequel was a golden wedding bang on Eggsy's finger, from Harry and of course I couldn't help myself and had to write something for her. And considering it's me we're talking about, of course it got out of control and I wrote five ficlets for it XD
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Eggsy seems completely overjoyed when they get in that morning, but no one really takes notice since that’s how he looks since they got back from Kentucky with Harry in tow.

Harry presses a light kiss against his temple before leaving him for the dining room, having to prepare for his first meeting as Arthur. Eggsy looks at his retreating back, looking completely besotted and Andrew, the old tailor, would be embarrassed for him if Harry didn’t keep turning around for more glances of him. Which means Andrew is embarrassed for _Harry_ because he might be getting better with functioning outside of a small padded room with only one eye, but he still trips on the steps in his distraction.

Not that he seems to mind, his grin matching Eggsy’s and Andrew rolls his eyes. Young love. Absolutely tooth-rottingly disgusting. But Andrew is a sap, so he doesn’t fight off a smile of his own.

Once they are both out of sight of each others, Eggsy can finally focus on their conversation, but he still has that glow about him that means he is completely happy with the world and his place in it.

Eggsy, like always, is gesturing wildly as he’s describing some of his wild ideas for the suits and accessories he wants the shop to display. Some of those ideas would make the purists shiver in horror, but to Andrew they all seem marvelous and innovative. And if someone accuses him of having a soft spot for the young man that was his own protégé’s protégé? They’d be entirely right.

A gleam of gold on Eggsy’s finger catches his eyes and Eggsy’s not a spy for nothing, he notices straight away the shift in Andrew’s attention.

He looks sheepish for a moment, right until Andrew beams at him.

“Congratulations, young man. You’ve made Harry the luckiest man alive.” He waves away the protests that it’s the opposite really and leads him to the fitting room instead. “Let’s start on your new tux now.”

It’s hard taking Eggsy’s measurements when he is giggling with giddiness now that his not-a-secret is out, but Andrew doesn’t mind much. After having to live through so much pain and destruction in the past months, he’ll take all the happy reprieves as they come.

As he loses himself in the motions of his work, one thought keep circling in his mind.

There’s no telling what the years will hold for Harry and Eggsy, but he wishes them all his best.


	2. Merlin

The round table meeting should have started fifteen minutes ago. But of course, as always someone is late.

Those betting on Harry being late for his own “coronation” are sorely disappointed however. He’s actually been the first one in, a full hour before even Merlin had come up to make sure everything was ready.

No, the one making them all wait is, surprisingly, _Eggsy_. It comes as a surprise because the lad is usually a paragon of punctuality, so much so that he’s actually been a good influence on Harry I-am-always-bloody-late Hart on those informal meetings he’s been invited on while he was completing the mandatory psych and health evals as well as his performance tests before he could come back to the table with a proper title.

That and the meeting is all about _Harry_. The lad still looks at him as if he shoots rainbows out of his arse (and in return, Harry looks at Eggsy as if _he_ ’s made of rainbows), you would think he’d be in his seat on the dot. But no.

He shuffles in after everyone else, looking appropriately sheepish. At least until his eyes falls on Harry and he starts grinning like the fool in love he is.

Merlin wants to gag.

Instead he clears his throat, looking pointedly at the still empty seat and Eggsy hurries to sit his arse on it. It’s a wonder he succeeds the feat without difficulty, as he has yet to look away from Harry.

Not that Harry is any better. You would think there is no one else in the room if you were to look only at the two idiots.

“Now that everyone’s here, we can begin.”

As both Merlin and the temporary Arthur, he has an active role to take in the ceremony, but it is so utterly boring (except for the likes of Bors and Lamorak who are on the verge of tears for some reason) that he’s only giving the proceedings about 10% of his attention.

It should be more than enough for him not to falter, but that’s without counting on the fact he spots a golden gleam on Eggsy’s ring finger that wasn’t there the previous day.

He’s shocked into silence for a second, but fortunately Lamorak and Bors, the only two Knights not already bored to death, are too busy pretending not to be crying to notice the unusual pause. Besides them, Eggsy is the only one more or less alert, but he’s still making heart eyes at Harry and not really caring about what is happening around them.

That leaves Harry.

Harry who is looking at him with an insufferable smug smirk, because of course he notices the pause and of course he’s realised the cause of it.

Merlin has half a mind to exact revenge on him later for it, but to be honest, he’s a bit too happy for his friends right now to think of some appropriate retribution for making him look like a fool.

After everything Harry has given for the world to be a better place, he deserves all the joy he can get.

And if at the same time that keeps Eggsy beaming like he currently is, then it’s all the better.


	3. Percival

“Oi, Percy!”

He would have ignored anyone else that dared called out to him with such familiarity, but Eggsy reminds him so much of James in his exuberance that he lets him get away with nearly everything. In fact, he thinks the only time he wouldn’t forgive the young man and side with him would be if he ever hurt Roxy, but considering the two are best friends, he doubts such a scenario will ever happen in real life.

“What is it Galahad?” It’s weird to call him by what used to be Harry’s title since he’s known the other man, but it’s easier than it is to call his daughter Lancelot.

“Do you mind if we spar another day?”

Whatever lazy spell had been on him after being subjected to two hours of horribly boring ceremony to crown their new Arthur evaporates quickly over his worries for the young man at the question.

Eggsy’s the one who had wanted to spar with him, who had been bugging him for weeks just for Richard to teach him some of his moves. Because while Percival is renowned as the best sniper Kingsman has ever had among its ranks, he’s no slacker in close combat either. He usually wins any friendly and not so friendly matches, with the exception of when he faces Harry or Merlin. James would have outmatched him too, but he had usually let him win because he preferred to see whatever price Richard would ask for his victory.

Even if he’s let Eggsy pester him into accepting their upcoming match, he has to admit he is genuinely curious about the outcome. The young man’s background in gymnastics alone is a sure guarantee that their fight will be interesting.

All those thoughts are the last things on his mind as he looks over Eggsy, wondering if he’s concealing an injury under his suit or if he is being sent on a mission.

But Eggsy doesn’t seem to be hurt in any way, doesn’t seem anxious like he always is before leaving for a mission.

No he only looks _happy_.

He might try to keep what is his professional expression, but he doesn’t quite manage to keep the beaming smile off of his face and he can’t do anything for the little flush of contentment on his cheeks nor the glint of satisfaction shining in his eyes.

Not even the gleam of gold on his finger can outshine his glow, the only reason Richard hasn’t spot the ring at his first glance.

Without wanting to, he starts rubbing his own ring, remembers how him and James had pretended to be sick for three days after getting married in secret, just because they didn’t want to removed their rings for as long as possible.

It had meant cashing in a few favors owed over the years, but it had been worth it.

He can’t say he’s surprised to find out Eggsy is as reluctant as he had been to remove the ring from his finger.

What really shocks him is that Harry has managed not to tell anyone of his plans before asking Eggsy and that neither have yet to yell the happy news from the top of Big Ben or something.

They might be private people, but they aren’t exactly subtle about how much in love they are.

Looking at them has always been bittersweet to Richard, a reminder of what he lost, but today, as he draws Eggsy in a quick hug and congratulates him, he feels no sadness, no jealousy.

Today, as Eggsy clings to him a bit before letting go, overcome by his own emotions, today, he feels at peace.

There is still good in the world, there is still love.

And as long as he breathes, Richard will fight for it.


	4. Roxy

There is an enthusiastic clapping when Roxy wipes the floor with the recruits for the third time in a row. They thought it unfair at first that it would be a 10 against 1 fight, but so far, she’s not even breaking a sweat.

Except if they meant that ten recruits against a Knight was unfair to _them_ , in which case, yes, they would be entirely right.

But their training with Roxy isn’t so much to see if one of them can beat her, but rather so that she can figure out what they need to be working on to improve. It turns out that she is pretty good at that stuff, which has come as a huge relief to Merlin.

Since V-Day, he’s never been so busy and training recruits on top of everything isn’t exactly lighting up his load. The few people he would trust to take over aren’t exactly fit for that kind of job, except for Tristan, but he has one too many pyromaniac tendency that no one wants the recruits to pick up.

“Galahad,” Roxy greet him with a small nod, “you came to enjoy the free sow?”

Eggsy chuckles, but shakes his head.

“Nah, as much as I enjoy watching you kicking butts. I was just wondering if you were up for tea. My mum sent scones.”

The recruits now looks at Eggsy as if he’s their own personal Jesus and Roxy would love nothing more than to see their faces as she crushes their hopes of a small reprieve, but she does have everything she needed to make their new training programs. That and no one would be fool enough to say no to sampling Michelle’s food.

After all, there is a reason why all the Knights go to the cafe three blocks away from the shop whenever they can since Michelle started working there.

“Sure, lead the way. Ducklings, don’t forget that research assignment you have to do for Merlin.”

The ducklings, so named by Eggsy for how they trail after whoever is their instructor for the day, groan at the reminder, but they know better than to complain. Sore as they are after the fighting, neither of them wants to do extra laps around the manor.

When they get to the kitchen and Eggsy forces her into a chair, she doesn’t protest. She is perfectly capable of making her own cuppa, but she knows that Eggsy loves taking care of those he loves in those small ways. And if she’s honest with herself, it feels rather nice to be spoiled.

He’s plating the scones while the water boils when her eyes catch on a golden gleam on his hand that wasn’t there the previous day.

“Oh. My. God.” He’s looking at her, nonplussed about her outburst  and then very confused when she snatches his left hand to take a closer look. “Why didn’t you tell me before, you dick!”

Understanding finally dawns on him and he laughs a bit sheepishly.

“I was about to! I swear! It just… barely feels real yet.”

She snorts, but when she looks up and notices his dreamy expression as he stares at the ring on his fingers, she doesn’t have any trouble believing him.

She squeezes his hand gently before releasing him and she lets him have a moment before calling him back to the present.

“Hurry with those scones. I want to know _everything_.”

When Eggsy doesn’t even waggle his eyebrows at her for her choice of words, simply beams excitedly, she knows she won’t ever need to worry about his happiness.

Not that it will stop her from giving Harry yet another shovel talk.


	5. Michelle

She knows she doesn’t give off that impression, but Michelle genuinely likes Harry.

Of course it wasn’t so during their very first meeting, but a long time has passed since then and she has done enough soul-searching lately to know that her hatred for him had just been because he had been the bearer of the news about Lee’s death.

It had been easier to blame some posh stranger rather than to blame Lee. Not that she blames him either, now that the years have finally dull the pain of losing him. He had had a chance of making even more of a difference in countless of lives, of course he would have accepted to work with Kingsman. And had she not been too proud and hurt at the time to accept the favor, they would have been well taken care of.

No if she blames anyone, it’s herself and her bad decisions. She blames herself for not finding the strength to save her children.

It’s something that will weight on her for the rest of her life, even if Eggsy has somehow find it in himself to forgive her. To still love her.

There is still some resentment of course, some hurt, but they are working on it and talking. That’s more than she deserves, but if Eggsy wants it, she’ll do everything to give it to him.

It’s the reason why when he brought Harry around the first time, she had refrain from kicking him out of her house. It had been easier than she would have thought, if only because she had not seen Eggsy this happy, this content in a very long time. It had been like the sun was finally shining again after years of rain and it had not taken her long to piece together what they truly shared between them.

Love.

A gentle love, one that took all its meaning through lingering looks and fleeting touches.

There had been many reasons why she should not have approved, but while Eggsy will always be her child, he is not a boy anymore. Hasn’t been for a long time. He gets to make his own decisions.

And for what she can see, Harry does seem to be treating him right. Even better than right.

But she is wary of things that seem too good to be true. Wary of how careful Harry is with Eggsy.

Wary of how for the last two weeks he seems nervous around him.

She is waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to decide that in the end, there are simply too many things standing in their way. That for some reason, he’s come to the conclusion that Eggsy isn’t worth fighting for.

It’s even worse tonight as they came around for their weekly dinner, always sharply on time because even for all his perceived wrongs, at least Harry respects her enough to never be late.

He’s a sharp contrast with Eggsy who seems to be floating and she wonders why he keeps darting fearful looks in her direction.

It is deeply confusing until she notices the golden band around Eggsy’s finger and she will never be too dignified not to squee with joy.

She grabs Harry by the arm and drags him into a tight hug, partly because he is the closest to her, partly because she cannot believe he could have been afraid of her reaction.

Harry puts his arms around her with some hesitation, but after a while he holds her just as tight and she can feel a tension in him lifting.

When they separate so she can hug Eggsy this time, she catches her son’s fond look for them.

She vows to herself that he’ll have plenty more occasions to look that way from now on.

She cannot give her son the universe like he deserve, but a happy and loving family? _That_ she can and she will.


End file.
